Deux années d'éternité
by Zoro le sabreur
Summary: Si le rêve est parfait, la réalité n'est qu'impitoyable... One-Shot


Les arbres tombaient sous la puissance des coups. Et un, et deux, et trois... Aucun ne résistait. Leurs chutes faisaient trembler le sol de Ruskaina ; un sol verdoyant, caractéristique des saisons printanières, mais piétiné en maints endroits par les passages incessants.

La jungle avait quelque peu changé depuis les premiers jours. Auparavant très dense, elle présentait maintenant de nombreuse clairières formées au cours d'innombrables semaines de dur labeur. Un gruyère végétal, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Il n'y avait que les grandes formes rocheuses, propres au lieu, qui avaient subsisté au temps et aux puissants coups. Piliers de pierre s'élargissant aux sommets en larges terrasses recouvertes de végétation, éternelles compagnons de trois volcans millénaires, elles se dressaient toujours hautes et fières, contemplant la jungle telles des géants immobiles. Du reste, rien était pareil.

La jungle avait changé, et il en était de même pour la faune locale. Les modifications apportées avaient en effet profondément perturbé celle-ci. Les terribles créatures de l'île, réputées pour leur férocité et leur incroyable force, n'étaient plus à présent que des bêtes craintives, se terrant le jour dans quelques cachettes et sortant furtivement la nuit toujours avec grande prudence. Ce changement drastique dans leur comportement n'était cependant pas plus dû aux variations de terrain qu'au seul habitant de l'île. Ce dernier avait réussi au bout du compte à les effrayer et s'était hissé petit à petit au rang de maître de Ruskaina, contre son gré ou non. Cela faisait fort longtemps que rien ni personne n'osait lui faire face, et ce à son grand dam. Lui qui avait compté sur ces créatures pour perfectionner ses techniques et développer les différents types de haki avait dû finalement se résoudre à diriger ses coups sur les troncs d'arbres, d'abord pour faire passer sa colère, puis pour s'entraîner en attendant la visite malencontreuse d'une bête sauvage.

C'était ainsi que Luffy passait ses journées et, cet matinée-là, comme toutes les autres, comme tous les après-midis, comme toutes les nuits, il ne cessa de s'exercer et avait déjà abattu pas moins de dix-huit arbres depuis le lever du jour. Il avait pour habitude de frapper le bois dur de ses terribles poings des heures et des heures durant, sans s'arrêter un seul instant, si ce n'était pour manger ou dormir, choses qu'il faisait en même temps. Les révisions étaient intenses le travail acharné la vie pénible. Mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour et les résultats étaient là. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Gomu Gomu no Rifle, Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, Gear 2, Gear 3, et même Gear 4, Luffy n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, et encore moins de se reposer. Il se devait d'être prêt. La concentration était pour cela un élément clé. Chaque technique devait être effectuée avec minutie et attention. Chaque mouvement devait être réfléchi. Connaître à la perfection : tel était son objectif. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cela. Rien d'autre, hormis une chose : revoir ses amis.

Cette dernière perspective le réjouissait au plus au point et le motivait davantage, le poussant ainsi à se surpasser toujours plus. Ses compagnons représentaient sa principale source de motivation. Il savait que quelque part, sur quelques îles perdues, ces derniers s'entraînaient tout aussi dur que lui et qu'ils ne lâcheraient rien, tout comme lui. Penser à eux l'aidait également à se sentir moins seul au beau milieu de cette forêt, en ce lieu hostile où pas moins de quarante-huit saisons se succédaient. Les jours venteux, neigeux, pluvieux ou torrides, les nuits noires, illuminées par la voûte étoilée ou par le clair de lune, lui paraissaient bien moins terribles, et les moments de grande lassitude plus courts. Très souvent il se projetait dans l'avenir et imaginait leurs retrouvailles. Très souvent il revoyait leurs sourires, en rêve ou à travers quelques brumeux souvenirs.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pensât à eux. Les manières de chacun, les caractères des uns comme des autres, Luffy ne les avait pas oubliés. Il s'en souvenait tant et si bien qu'il se surprenait souvent à recréer dans son esprit quelques scènes qu'il avait déjà vécues. Ah, qu'il était loin le temps où Zoro et Sanji se disputaient sans cesse ; le temps où Usopp fabulait à tout-va ; le temps où Nami rappelait à l'ordre quelques hurluberlus ou gamins chapardeurs ; le temps où Chopper croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait -très souvent des histoires tout droit sorties de l'imagination d'Usopp- et ce avec une naïveté sans limite, ou lorsqu'il était gêné au moindre compliment ; le temps où Robin restait stoïque face à n'importe quelles situations ; le temps où Franky répétait à longueur de journée la même posture en lançant des « SUPER » ; le temps où Brook demandait poliment s'il pouvait voir la culotte de chaque demoiselle qu'il rencontrait ; enfin, le temps où ils étaient tous ensemble. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ses compagnons lui manquaient terriblement.

-Usopp, Brook, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Sanji... les amis... On va bientôt se revoir. Je vous le promets. On se retrouvera, et on partira pour de nouvelles aventures dans le Nouveau Monde !

Cela il se le répétait souvent, parfois à haute voix pour rendre plus concrètes ses paroles, comme si cela précipiterait les retrouvailles avec ses compagnons, parfois intérieurement, comme pour raviver ses espoirs. Des aventures, il en avait vécues. Des difficultés et des obstacles, il en avait surmontés. Et Luffy espérait de toutes ses forces revivre tous ces moments, quoi qu'il en coûterait, et peu importe s'il y laisserait la vie. Car, cette vie il la vouait tout entière à l'aventure même, la grande aventure, celle qu'on ne vit qu'une fois et qui s'arrête en même temps que les battements du cœur.

Il était près de midi lorsque Luffy décida de stopper ses exercices le temps d'une courte pause. Il termina d'abattre le dernier arbre à coups de Gum Gum no Stamp et s'assit sur l'herbe verte, dos contre le tronc qui gisait à terre, les bras par-dessus celui-ci, la tête levée vers le ciel pommelé. Le regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées, il se questionnait. Depuis combien de temps était-il sur cette île ? Encore combien de fois devrait-il s'acharner sur la dense végétation ? Aucune réponse ne vint à lui, seules quelques hypothèses, quelques conjectures. Il savait simplement qu'il était ici depuis plus d'un an. En vérité, il semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Il poussa un soupir, lassé de se poser sans arrêt les mêmes questions, et vida son esprit de toutes interrogations. Il resta alors un long moment à ne penser à rien, le regard toujours pointé vers le haut ciel azuré.

Le soleil inondait la clairière de ses doux rayons. Une légère brise soufflait sur la cime des arbres et descendait par moment, caressant la noire chevelure du jeune homme. Le déplacement d'air produisait un son agréable et apaisant. Luffy ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour se reposer. L'atmosphère calme lui fit oublier un instant les doutes et les craintes qui le taraudaient.

Encore quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux, et un gargouillis se fit soudain entendre. Luffy posa la main sur son ventre et grimaça. Il était affamé. À peine se rendit-il compte de sa faim qu'une image lui vint à l'esprit : une grande quantité de viande.

-De la viande, dit-il, toujours grimaçant et presque salivant. De la viande... Je veux de la viande.

Malheureusement, il était très difficile d'obtenir de la chair animale, particulièrement pour Luffy. S'approcher d'une bête sauvage s'avérait impossible depuis qu'il avait vaincu les divers monstres qui peuplaient l'île. « À croire que le bouche-à-oreille marche aussi chez les animaux », pensait-il à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en quête de « véritable » nourriture comme il disait. Luffy ne tergiversa pas davantage sur la question. Il se redressa et, le pas lent, avec la même grimace, s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il était bien trop fatigué pour courir derrière quoi que ce fût et se résigna simplement à partir à la recherche de quelques fruits à cueillir, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuse fois auparavant.

-Oh, de toute façon la viande c'est au petit bonheur la chance, dit-il, légèrement voûté sous le poids de la fatigue. On peut pas en avoir tous les jours.

Après une marche pénible à travers la jungle qui ne dura pas moins de trois quarts d'heure, il aperçut enfin entre les épais feuillages les plantes fruitières. La plupart étaient d'étranges bananiers acclimatés aux conditions difficiles de l'île et atteignaient, contrairement aux bananiers ordinaires, des hauteurs impressionnantes, s'élevant parfois jusqu'à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. Ils poussaient en grand nombre, tout autour d'une petite source d'eau alimentée par quelques faibles écoulements qui ruisselaient à travers une paroi rocailleuse. En ce lieu, situé au cœur de la forêt, Luffy avait l'habitude de se rendre. C'était ici qu'il se nourrissait, s'abreuvait et dormait entre deux entraînements harassants. L'eau n'était pas très bonne, les bananes peu nourrissantes, le confort minimal, mais au moins il ne restait pas le ventre creux et reprenait de l'énergie.

Se dégageant des derniers branchages de la jungle profonde, le jeune homme finit par poser pied sur l'herbe luxuriante qui poussait à la base des bananiers. Là, il s'approcha du point d'eau pour s'arrêter au bord. S'agenouillant alors, il pencha le buste en avant et se désaltéra à la manière des animaux. Au diable les convenances. Il avait soif, très soif ; et, seul comme il était, aucun regard alentour ne pouvait le juger. L'eau fraîche, terreuse au point d'en dégoûter quiconque n'y était pas habitué, lui fit le plus grand bien. Il semblait littéralement reprendre vie au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui traversait le gosier. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs longues et grosses gorgées qu'il releva enfin le buste, apaisé, sa soif étanchée. L'envie de s'allonger lui vint alors. Mais il ne fit rien.

Il resta immobile, la tête au-dessus de la source. Quelque chose ondulait. Quelque chose le fixait. Luffy, plissant les yeux, eut du mal à la distinguer. Elle ondulait encore et encore ; ou plutôt, il ondulait, avant de devenir aussi net que s'il eût été renvoyé par un miroir : son reflet. Les yeux écarquillés, posés sur celui-ci, Luffy s'observa, s'examina. Très vite, il devint impassible. Son visage ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il réfléchissait. Il se questionnait. Aussi loin que portait sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais regardé, que ce fût à travers son reflet sur un plan d'eau ou d'une tout autre manière. Et, à dire vrai, cela lui parut étrange. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il se redécouvrait. Les traits du visage, le nez, les yeux, les cheveux... Était-ce réellement son reflet ? Luffy dut bien s'y résoudre. Cet étranger, ce jeune homme qui le regardait également, là, derrière le plan d'eau... c'était bel et bien lui.

Il se releva lentement, fixant toujours le reflet, toujours inexpressif, avant de détacher finalement le regard de cette mystérieuse source. Il lui sembla alors surgir tout droit d'un songe. Et, comme dans l'un d'eux, il ne garda qu'une image floue de son reflet, presque effacée de son esprit. Dans quelques heures, il l'oublierait certainement. Peut-être même l'avait-t-il déjà oublié plusieurs fois par le passé.

Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau. S'il n'était plus assoiffé, il demeurait toujours affamé. Aussitôt qu'il ressentit cette désagréable sensation de faim, il releva la tête : des bananes par dizaines, voilà ce qui se trouvait en hauteur, sur chacune des gigantesques plantes.

-J'ai les crocs, dit-il la langue pendante, le regard avide.

Fort heureusement, il était élastique. Cette capacité lui évitait bien des efforts pour aller cueillir les fruits perchés, hors d'atteintes pour bon nombre d'animaux. Il n'avait pas à monter, mais simplement à tendre le bras. Sans plus attendre, ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il arma le membre et l'étendit vivement pour agripper une première grappe de bananes. Puis, d'un coup sec, il l'arracha.

-Et d'une, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, l'air guilleret, les fruits au creux de sa main.

Il arracha ainsi une douzaine de grappes, étirant ses bras à plusieurs reprises. Quand il en eut en quantité suffisante, il se posa à même le sol, en tailleur, et entama son repas fruitier, quelque peu frugal pour un Luffy en manque cruel de viande.

Le soleil était haut et brillant dans le ciel lorsqu'il revint à la clairière pour reprendre ses exercices. Le ventre rempli, mais pas rassasié pour autant, il se remit immédiatement à l'entraînement.

-Il faut que je devienne plus fort, se disait-il tout en enchaînant les techniques, l'air grave et une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Et un, et deux, et trois... La forêt fut de nouveau secouée par la chute des arbres. Les coups pleuvaient sur le bois, tandis que le soleil montait encore et encore, poursuivant son incessante course journalière. Le zénith approchait, et les poings frappaient toujours, impétueux. Puis l'apogée arriva. L'astre entama sa lente et inexorable descente. Luffy, lui, continua. Lui, plus fort que le soleil lui-même, ne faiblissait pas.

Alors qu'il s'acharnait, alors qu'il persistait dans l'effort, à quelques distances d'ici, la forêt accueillie un nouvel arrivant. Un homme. Il semblait à son comportement déjà connaître les lieux. Il semblait également connaître sa destination et ne paraissait nullement errer en vain. D'un pas assuré, le dos rectiligne, le regard droit devant, il arpentait le sol irrégulier de la jungle, l'air détendu. De tous les habits qu'on aurait pris pour explorer ce lieu dangereux et hostile aucun n'aurait choisi ceux qu'il portait. Une chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à l'abdomen dont les manches étaient retroussées et qui assurait d'être dévoré par les moustiques, un pantalon s'arrêtant aux genoux et des tongs qui laissaient le bas des jambes à la merci des plantes urticantes et des créatures rampantes, et une cape noire au col relevé constituaient sa tenue. Mais, aussi inappropriée était-elle, son détenteur ne fut ni gêné par la végétation, ni par les insectes. Une aura semblait émaner de lui de telle sorte à ce qu'il fut laissé en paix lors de la traversée de la forêt dense.

Quiconque se serait aventuré sur cette île s'y serait également perdu. Hormis cet homme. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour déboucher enfin sur l'une des clairières formées par le jeune Luffy. Plus encore, par chance ou par instinct, il retrouva le garçon. Dès qu'il l'eut aperçu, l'homme s'arrêta. Cent mètres tout au plus les séparaient.

-Luffy, te voilà, dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps.

L'homme resta un instant à observer le jeune garçon. Son visage afficha une grande joie, celle-là même que l'on ressent lors de retrouvailles avec un être cher, mais aussi un grand émerveillement face à toute la puissance et la technique que déployait Luffy. Plus que tout cependant, il semblait fier, très fier. Hélas, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Comme se rappelant d'une chose essentielle, l'homme afficha soudain une expression des plus graves.

Il s'avança alors, un pas après l'autre, l'air solennel. Les rayons solaires irradiaient de tous côtés, frappant le sol herbeux de la clairière, se reflétant par moment dans la chevelure rougeoyante du pirate. Le cliquetis de son sabre, rentré dans son fourreau, à la ceinture, rythmait sa marche lente mais progressive. Encore quelques pas et il pourrait enfin lui parler.

À trois mètres de Luffy, il s'arrêta derechef. Il resta un instant immobile, sans rien dire. Le jeune garçon, de dos, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ce dernier continuait encore et toujours à s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et pourtant, l'homme hésita. Quelques spasmes musculaires déformèrent sa face, laissant un court instant transparaître une certaine faiblesse chez ce pirate réputé calme et décontracté. Il n'osait interrompre le jeune homme et se contenta simplement de l'observer ; du moins dans un premier temps. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs longues secondes, après être resté poings et mâchoire serrés, victime d'une angoisse étrange mais toutefois bien réelle, qu'il finit enfin par parler.

-Hey, Luffy ! Comment vas-tu ? commença-t-il, soudain enjoué.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Je vois que tu t'entraînes dur ! reprit-il, un peu déstabilisé, mais toujours l'air guilleret. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de discuter quelques instants avec un vieil ami ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que le bruit des poings cognant le tronc. Luffy ne s'était à aucun moment retourné. Il continuait son exercice, absorbé par celui-ci, insensible à toutes paroles, comme enfermé dans une bulle. L'homme attendit dans l'espoir d'une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune garçon. Puis il reprit.

-Une petite pause ne fait de mal à personne, hein Luffy ? continua-t-il, de plus en plus décontenancé.

Une fois de plus, seul le fracas du bois se brisant sous les coups lui répondit. Immédiatement, et alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien, toute joie quitta l'homme. L'inquiétude monta en lui. Jusqu'au point où il ne put tenir ; jusqu'au point où il ne put jouer davantage la comédie.

-Luffy, tu m'ent... ! cria-t-il, alarmé.

L'homme venait de prononcer ces mots tout en se déportant sur la gauche du jeune garçon... avant d'arrêter net ses paroles. Son visage s'était soudain décomposé et il afficha des yeux exorbités, comme s'il eût été face à une chose horrible. Luffy, lui, continuait à frapper le bois, encore et toujours.

-Luffy..., reprit l'homme à mi-voix, plus que jamais choqué.

La joie, l'inquiétude, elles n'étaient plus. Il n'y avait plus que la stupeur et un profond désarroi.

-Luffy..., répéta-t-il, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce fût d'autre ou faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

L'image était insoutenable. L'homme ne pourrait tenir très longtemps, que ce fût psychologiquement ou physiquement. Il pensa devenir fou. Ces jambes le menacèrent de la chute. Lui qui était si fort, si tenace et plus que tout inébranlable. Il avait été rendu, par une simple vision et en un temps très court, aussi faible que le plus faible des hommes. Jamais, dans toute sa longue vie de pirate, il n'avait ressenti un tel choc.

Vint s'ajouter à cela le poids des responsabilités. Oui, il était responsable. Le coupable, c'était bien lui, ou du moins en grande partie. Se rendant compte de cela, il ne put tenir plus longtemps. S'en était trop. Il avait résisté jusque-là, mais il ne put continuer. Sous ce poids trop important, ses jambes ployèrent. Il tomba genoux à terre, le dos voûté, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, et fixa le sol, les traits déformés par la tristesse, la peur, la honte, la colère et le désespoir.

-Luffy... Luffy...

Il répéta à plusieurs reprises son nom, impuissant, le visage du jeune homme ne cessant d'apparaître dans son esprit. Luffy, lui, continuait à frapper le bois, encore et toujours.

Les heures se succédèrent et le soleil poursuivit sa descente. Il devait être près de 17 h lorsque l'homme surgit enfin de la forêt, se retrouvant ainsi sur la côte. Il apparut tête baissée, l'air abattu. À le voir, on aurait deviné sans mal que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait profondément meurtri. On pouvait ressentir toute son affliction, bien qu'aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues et que ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et se demandait s'il allait jamais s'en remettre... quand il fut interpellé.

-Capitaine ?

Il s'arrêta, sans relever la tête. Face à lui se tenait un autre homme, plus grand, plus sévère aussi semblait-il. Ses longs cheveux gris plaqués en arrière et sa cape bleue à motifs flottaient sous l'effet d'une faible brise maritime. Un long fusil, maintenu par une ceinture de tissu jaune, apparaissait sur son flanc droit. Un tee-shirt noir pour le haut, un pantalon vert-gris pour le bas, des chaussures montantes aux pieds, et des yeux gris, gris et froids, fixant avec attention et dans l'attente d'une réponse le capitaine. Ce dernier, préférant en cet instant les gestes à la parole, hocha la tête de gauche à droite. L'autre ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il soupira simplement, puis tira une bouffée de cigarette. Bien qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il avait compris.

Le capitaine avança plus en avant d'un air solennel, comme s'il eût été en deuil. Il dépassa l'autre. Plus loin s'élevait au-dessus des flots un grand navire, resplendissant sous le soleil encore haut et étincelant. Ce navire, c'était le sien. Bon nombre de pirates se trouvaient à son bord, mais également sur la terre ferme. Tous le fixaient, visages fermés, regards tristes. Tous, fidèles membres d'équipage qu'ils étaient, semblaient compatir à sa douleur. Le silence était total. Seul le vent se faisait entendre, douce mélodie accompagnant ce cortège funèbre. Douce mélodie interrompue subitement par une voix s'élevant forte dans les airs.

-Je te l'avais bien dit Shanks, dit-elle.

Shanks s'arrêta, un pied déjà posé sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Il tourna sa tête d'un quart sur la gauche. Vingt mètres plus loin, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, se tenait quelqu'un presque de dos. Sa chevelure argentée et son manteau immaculé ne firent pas de doute sur la personne. Rayleigh était reconnaissable entre mille.

-Oui, répondit Shanks après un temps, tout en baissant les yeux.

-Tes craintes se sont-elles confirmées ? demanda Rayleigh.

-Oui. Mais elles n'étaient rien comparées à la réalité.

-Renoncer c'est comme mourir. En quelque sorte, il a survécu en continuant ainsi, dit une autre voix, féminine.

Shanks reposa le pied sur la terre ferme et s'approcha lentement de Rayleigh, foulant l'herbe verte sur quelques mètres. Il découvrit, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, assise à côté de Rayleigh, une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais coupés en carré plongeant, aux yeux sombres et brillants comme deux obsidiennes, et aux habits assortis : la gérante du Bar de l'Arnaque, Shakuyaku dite Shakky. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la fixa d'un regard noir empli de rage, mais aussi de tristesse.

-Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'il meure, dit-il d'une voix curieusement calme qui, si l'on prêtât plus attention, apparaissait quelque peu chevrotante.

Sur ces mots, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, involontaire semblait-il, derrière Shakky et Rayleigh, puis repartit à son navire, emportant dans son sillage tous les membres de son équipage qui avaient posé pied à terre. La côte se vida ainsi petit à petit, jusqu'à qu'il n'y eût plus que le vieil homme et la femme. Voiles affalées, amarres larguées, le bateau s'éloigna alors lentement vers le lointain horizon sous un ciel majestueux, sur une mer calme et paisible. À son bord, Ben Beckman, second du Roux, regarda encore longtemps l'île qu'ils quittaient, comme s'il eût tenté de percer les mystères de cette épaisse jungle et de découvrir le terrible secret qu'elle renfermait. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, puis prit la parole.

-Qu'avez-vous vu capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

Shanks, à ses côtés, regardait le parquet du pont, le dos voûté, une triste expression dessinant les traits de son visage. Il semblait absent, comme absorbé dans ses pensées. Beckman posa son regard sur lui : le capitaine pleurait.

-J'ai vu du sang, et... la folie.

Le bâtiment s'éloignait toujours plus, diminuant en taille, bientôt réduit en un petit point presque imperceptible tachant tout juste le ciel au loin. Depuis que l'équipage avait quitté l'île, Rayleigh et Shakky n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, ni un regard. Ils étaient restés immobiles, de glace, et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour assister au départ du navire. Tournés vers la jungle, ils attendaient. Quoi, on n'aurait su le dire. Rayleigh fixait la végétation, pieds bien à plats sur le sol, coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes et avec une attitude faussement calme. Shakky, elle, observait également la forêt, une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur, jambes croisées. Ils restèrent encore un instant sans rien dire ; puis la gérante mit fin au silence.

-Dis-moi, commença-t-elle, espères-tu encore ?

-Plus trop, répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque.

-Pourquoi rester ici alors ?

-Certes je n'ai plus beaucoup d'espoir, mais je vis encore, répliqua Rayleigh toujours avec calme. Et tant que je vivrais, je ne cesserais d'attendre et d'essayer, quand bien même l'espoir me quitterait définitivement.

Shakky laissa échapper une volute de fumé et esquissa un léger sourire, satisfaite par la réponse.

Le ciel se teinta bientôt d'un bleu vespéral, annonciateur de la nuit à venir. Le bruissement des petites vagues contre la côte rocheuse se mêlait agréablement au murmure du vent. La cime des arbres dansait calmement sous l'effet de la brise. La soirée promettait d'être paisible. Elle avait tout pour... ou presque. Sous les airs calmes de Rayleigh et Shakky se cachait une tension. Une tension qui s'amplifiait de minute en minute, qui les perturbait davantage au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Elle se manifestait par quelques tics isolés, tantôt inaperçus tantôt visibles de tous. Ces derniers s'avéraient plus rares chez l'un que chez l'autre : rares chez Shakky, fréquents chez Rayleigh. Une chose expliquait cette disposition : le poids des responsabilités, encore et toujours. Au bout d'un temps, Rayleigh sembla même troublé. Il ne cessa de jouer avec ses mains et posa son regard de-ci de-là, comme en proie à un grand stress. Shakky le remarqua très vite. Mais elle ne dit rien. Car bientôt, tout cela allait cesser.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, se dit-elle, scrutant l'obscurité des feuillages de ses yeux perçants.

Il allait bientôt venir en effet. Elle le savait bien. Pourtant, elle espérait encore le contraire. Elle espérait ne plus le voir ; plus comme la dernière fois.

Un bruissement vint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Peut-être était-ce un oiseau, un bel et jeune oiseau prenant son envol. Quelques secondes passèrent et un autre son se fit entendre, un peu plus fort mais toujours ténu. Peut-être était-ce une bête sauvage, cherchant une énième proie ou simplement de passage. Puis il y eut encore un bruit, plus proche semblait-il, distinct mais encore faible. Peut-être était-ce le vent, libre, inarrêtable, immortel et ignorant toute la souffrance des hommes.

-Inutile de se voiler la face, dit soudain Rayleigh de nouveau calme, le regard sûr, les doigts croisés avec fermeté et comme répondant étrangement aux pensées de la gérante. C'est lui.

Shakky, stupéfaite par ces mots, tourna brusquement la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, revenant ainsi à la réalité avec la désagréable impression que l'on lisait dans son esprit. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais resta bouche bée. Peu après, elle remarqua le jeune Luffy tout sourire sortir de l'épaisse jungle. Il haletait, il suait ; mais, en dépit de tous ses intenses efforts physiques de l'après-midi, il semblait avoir encore de l'énergie. Du moins bien assez pour parler avec force et entrain.

-Rayleigh ! Mamie Shakky ! Si vous saviez comme je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Nous aussi Luffy, nous aussi, répondit le vieil homme.

Son visage laissait cependant transparaître tout le contraire, ce malgré le timide et triste sourire qu'il esquissa. Shakky, elle, ne dit rien. Elle resta stoïque, posant un regard oblique sur le petit Monkey, comme si une partie d'elle-même cherchait à fuir son image.

-Je le sens, continua Luffy plus joyeux que jamais, je deviens plus fort. Jour après jour je m'améliore. Dans peu de temps le fluide n'aura plus aucun secret pour moi. Je vous assure.

-C'est bien, très bien, dit Rayleigh, luttant pour cacher son chagrin et son désarroi.

Shakky n'intervint toujours pas. Au regard oblique s'étaient ajoutés le froncement des sourcils et une expression du visage à mi-chemin entre l'horreur, la tristesse et la retenue.

-Je serai bientôt prêt ! Je repartirai bientôt vers le Nouveau Monde ! poursuivit Luffy, euphorique.

Rayleigh baissa légèrement le buste, cachant ainsi son visage derrière ses mains jointes, et hocha la tête de gauche à droite, paupières clauses. Il refusait ses paroles emplies de bonnes volontés, d'une détermination que nul homme sur Terre n'eut jamais eu.

-Non Luffy, non, dit-il à mi-voix, comme pour lui-même.

Quand bien même il les aurait entendus, le jeune garçon n'aurait pas prêté attention à ces derniers mots. Il était trop enjoué pour cela. Si enjoué d'ailleurs, qu'il semblait pris d'une étrange folie. Les yeux grands ouverts et curieusement fixes, le sourire aussi effrayant que large et la respiration rapide étaient tant d'éléments qui montraient que sa joie n'était pas naturelle et encore moins issue d'événements bienheureux. Cette dernière était trop forte, comme s'il voulait se convaincre d'elle. En retour, elle lui donnait un air inquiétant, voire horrible sous certains aspects.

-Et le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi ! s'écria-t-il soudain, comme au sommet de sa folie joyeuse. J'en suis sûr ! On se retrouvera dans quelques jours les amis ! Et on partira pour de nouvelles aventures dans le Nouveau Monde !

-Non Luffy ! rétorqua Rayleigh d'une puissante voix.

S'ensuivit de nombreux battements d'ailes, les oiseaux alentour s'enfuyant de toute part ; puis, un silence de mort tomba.

Le sourire de Luffy s'effaça petit à petit ; la joie le quitta peu à peu pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, il porta toute son attention sur Rayleigh. Ce dernier ne cachait plus ses émotions. La colère fut la première d'entre elles à se manifester.

-Bon sang Luffy ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?! éclata-t-il. Le Roi des Pirates, le Nouveau Monde, les grandes aventures, tout ça c'est terminé !

Le jeune garçon resta interdit, l'incompréhension grandissant dans son esprit. La réaction du vieil homme lui parut si soudaine, imprévisible et inappropriée !

-Mais... mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? marmonna Luffy, perdu, presque à l'image d'un enfant que l'on grondait.

Après la colère se fut le désespoir.

-Luffy, ne m'oblige pas à le redire, reprit Rayleigh, d'un ton calme et triste qui trancha fortement avec l'intensité de ses dernières paroles.

-Re...re...redire ? balbutia Luffy, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Redire quoi ?

Le vieil homme tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, regardant du coin de l'œil ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Luffy mit du temps à comprendre qu'il l'invitait à faire de même. Ce ne fut que quelques longues secondes passées qu'il porta son regard un peu plus loin, une dizaine de mètres tout au plus derrière la gérante et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il plissa les yeux, la fatigue l'empêchant de distinguer correctement les détails. Ces derniers, lorsqu'ils lui parurent clairs, le frappèrent d'effroi. Comme un sursaut, son visage se décomposa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à leur maximum, sa mâchoire tomba, puis... plus rien. Il devint impassible. Comme plus tôt face à son reflet. Il affichait une face neutre et un regard incroyablement froid et immobile. Toute vie semblait l'avoir quitté d'un seul coup. Il était comparable à une statue de pierre. Figé ainsi, on reconnaissait plus aisément les séquelles de sa folie. D'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux injectés de sang. Une barbe de trois jours nullement entretenue ternissait son visage morbide. La maigreur caractérisait son corps presque squelettique. Et, partout, le sang ruisselait. Les poings ; les jambes ; le torse ; la tête ; nulle partie n'avait été épargnée par son vain et délirant entraînement.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Luffy ? demanda Rayeleigh d'une voix faible. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? termina-t-il, plongeant la face aux creux de ses mains.

Shakky ne regardait même plus le jeune homme. La vision était trop insoutenable. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un mort, et cette simple idée lui avait suffi à renoncer.

-Pourquoi mon Dieu ? hurla Rayleigh tout en relevant le visage, avant de baisser de nouveau la voix et d'insister sur chacun de ses mots. Je te l'ai répété encore et encore, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, mais, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je te l'ai expliqué et réexpliqué mais c'est à peine si tu veux m'écouter. Je... je...je ne sais plus quoi faire Luffy. Tu m'entends ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Le vieil homme le regardait, buste en avant, paumes vers le ciel, comme pour tenter de le convaincre une dernière fois. Tout le désespoir du monde se lisait sur son visage. Celui-ci l'avait happé tout entier, le laissant dans un profond désarroi duquel il ne ressortirait que difficilement. Vaine était sa quête. Aussi vaine que la vie du jeune Luffy à présent. Durant son petit discours, ce dernier n'avait pas réagi une seule fois. Il n'y avait eu que le néant et la mort. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe. Si ce n'était une larme ; une simple larme, témoin de la dernière part de lucidité du jeune garçon, qui coula lentement de son œil droit, glissa sur sa joue, et tomba, pour se perdre à jamais dans la terre.

Luffy fit volte-face et disparut dans la jungle, laissant Rayleigh muet et médusé.

Une demi-heure passa durant laquelle le vieil homme ne put détourner les yeux de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le Chapeau de Paille. La gérante afficha tout du long un visage fermé sur lequel jamais pareille tristesse ne s'était lue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cette demi-heure qu'ils se remirent quelque peu de leurs émotions.

-Le voilà repartit, dit Shakky, soupirant.

-Oui, admit Rayleigh, à son grand malheur. Encore une fois.

-J'avoue que je me suis trompée, reprit Shakky. Il n'a pas survécu. Le petit Monkey nous a bel et bien quitté ce soir.

-Pas ce soir, affirma Rayleigh. Cela fait déjà sept ans qu'il nous a quittés. C'était peu après la Guerre au Sommet, peu après ces tragiques événements. Depuis sa mort intérieure, il n'a cessé de réitérer les mêmes faits et gestes, revivant sans cesse cette maudite journée. Il n'y arrive pas Shakky, poursuivit-il l'air profondément désemparé. Il n'y arrivera jamais. Même si au fond de lui il connaît la vérité, il ne pourra jamais la supporter. Il ne sait faire qu'une seule chose désormais : se mentir, pour préserver le mince espoir qui lui reste. L'espoir qu'un jour il repartira en mer avec ses huit amis et qu'il deviendra le Roi des Pirates.

Shakky observa le ciel. L'obscurité étendait sa gigantesque main par-dessus terres et mers, laissant découvrir peu à peu la voûte étoilée.

-Viens, Rayleigh, dit-elle en se relevant. Rentrons. On reviendra demain.

Ils quittèrent ainsi l'île, leurs pensées hantées par un Luffy pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant à s'en déchirer les poumons, souffrant comme personne n'avait jamais souffert, seul et rongé par la folie au milieu de la jungle. Sur la côte, après leur départ, il ne resta plus que le bruissement continuel des vagues, accompagné de la douce brise maritime. Au loin, le soleil s'approcha encore plus de l'horizon, projetant ses rayons obliques sur la terre. Et, une dernière fois avant la longue et sombre nuit, non-loin de là où s'étaient tenus Rayleigh et Shakky, il illumina les huit tombes des compagnons de Luffy.


End file.
